Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams
by missiexox
Summary: A Kradam fic. Adam and Kris have been secretly dating following the end of the idol tour. Everything is going fine until Kris decides to end the relationship and concentrate on his marriage. How will Adam and Kris deal with the aftermath of this decision?


"Hey baby, why the long face?" asked Brad he bounded over to where Adam was sitting at the bar. He placed some bright, colourful, fruity cocktail on the bar and turned his full attention to his ex-boyfriend turned best friend. Adam sighed "I don't know" he said, "I'm just not feeling this place tonight" "Is this because of Kris?" asked Brad his happy demeanour gone, being replaced by a steely look. "What did that little shit do now?" Adam cast a warning glance in Brad's direction. Brad rolled his eyes "Oh come on doll face, the only time lately I've seen you with that look on your face, is after Kris does something stupid and you guys fight" "Not everything is about Kris" said Adam. "Oh really" said Brad "enlighten me then? what's got ur panties in a twist this time?" Adam slammed his drink down on the bar. "You know what" he exclaimed, "I don't have to deal with this shit." He got up to leave but Brad caught his arm pulling him into a hug. "Hey, hey, come here. Whatever he did he's an idiot ok" said Brad softly in Adam's ear. Well as softly as he could speak in a club. Adam gave him a small smile. "Thanks" he said softly."Brad come over here and dance with me" yelled a drunken Cassidy. "Coming" said Brad. He turned to Adam "Come dance with us" Adam shook his head. " I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm tired and not much fun to be around at the moment" " are you going to be okay? want me to come with you?" asked Brad. "I'll be fine" said Adam, "now get ur cute little ass over to Cass before he comes over here and drags you away from me" " I do have a cute ass don't I" said Brad smirking. Adam laughed." Yes cheeks, whatever you say" " call me tomorrow okay. we'll do lunch or something"suggested Brad. "Sounds good" said Adam. They gave each other a short kiss before Adam turned and exited the club.

Adam sighed as he entered the foyer of his house. He placed his keys and wallet down on the small table near the door. As he did, he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked like shit, and that was putting it kindly. He could see the bags under his eyes and wear his eyeliner had smudged. He had been up the whole night before going over the conversation he'd had with Kris in his head.

Flashback

"_Adam I can't do this anymore", said kris_

"_do what?" asked Adam softly already fearing the answer_

"_This!" exclaimed Kris pointing to the space between them "Us"_

"_but why?" stammered Adam. "I thought things have been great...i love you Kris"_

_Kris sighed "I love you to Adam, you know that but its not enough and its not fair to Katy"_

"_oh I see where this is going" said Adam, "it all comes back to Katy doesn't it?"_

"_how can it not?" exclaimed Kris, "she's my wife Adam"_

"_I know that" exclaimed Adam, his voice underlying with a tinge of anger and hurt. he didn't like where this conversation was headed. "I know she's your wife Kris,and I agree its not fair to her, but what about me?"_

"_what about you?" asked kris_

"_I didn't start this thing between us kris" said Adam "that was all you. I was perfectly happy storing you under the 'best friend who's straight and married' category, but you had to mess with that with your constant flirting and then kissing me. was I just a game to you kris?"_

"_you weren't a game Adam, but that doesn't mean we can continue this. I'm sorry that I've been sending you mixed signals, I never meant to take advantage of your feelings" said Kris._

"_but you did" exclaimed Adam becoming upset. "I told you at the beginning before we even began this thing how I felt about you. I trusted you with that kris and so I thought when you kissed me, that you were saying you felt the same back. I never once asked you to cheat on katy"_

"_you're right" said kris, "I did abuse that trust and I'm truly sorry for hurting you. I do have feelings for you Adam, I never lied about that but I owe it to Katy to end this now and try and make my marriage work"_

"_No, you owe it to Katy to not cheat on her...at all!" said Adam. "how do you think she's going to feel when she finds out what we did?"_

"_I'm hoping that she never does" said Kris._

"_so you're asking me to keep this a secret" said Adam, "after everything, you're asking me to help you out. you're unbelievable"_

"_I think it would be best if we kept this between ourselves" said Kris, "if this gets out, its not just me and Katy that will be affected. You will be too. I'm just looking after both our interests._

"_oh how selfless of you" yelled adam, "always thinking of others. you know what Kris? go back to your perfect little wife and your perfect little house."_

"_I am sorry" said Kris, "I never meant for this to turn out this way"_

"_yeah well I'm sorry too" said adam, "I'm sorry I trusted you with my feelings and I'm sorry that I thought that we had something special between us. I guess we all make mistakes"_

"_you're not a mistake adam" said Kris dejectedly. _

"_Just get out of here Kris" exclaimed Adam, "I really don't want to talk to you right now"_

_Kris looked like he wanted to say something back but he wisely chose not too._

"_I'll let myself out" said Kris sadly. He took one last look at Adam before walking out the front door._

_As the door clicked signalling it was closed , the weight of what happened hit Adam with full force. He sank to his knees in the middle of the room, tears overflowing from his eyes. 'What had he done?'_

Present day

Adam felt the stinging of tears pooling in his eyes as he recalled the fight between him and Kris last night. He'd come home earlier today, before he was supposed to meet Brad, to find Kris's things missing from his place. He wasn't sure how he felt about this turn of events. On the one hand he was so angry at Kris but the other part of him was still holding onto hope that when he came home Kris would be waiting for him, telling him that he'd made a mistake. He didn't know what was worse- the feeling of betrayal or the feeling of false hope. All Adam wanted to do was sleep and forget these last 24 hours had ever happened. Sighing he trudged upstairs to his room, undressed and slid under the covers. He would deal with reality in the morning. Right now all he wanted was to escape into his dreams. As he lay there, drifting into the realm of unconsciousness, a single tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
